Battle of the Kingdom of Heaven
by sasuhina gal
Summary: Adopted this from ejthepinoy. You pretty much remember the summery: Jack is a ninja on a mission. Kim is a princess. When they meet, they are forced to flee the Kingdom of Heaven. The only chance for a normal life is Jack kills the Pope, the same man who killed his mother and her father. KICK, JACE, MILLIE, EDDIExOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm sasuhina gal. I adopted this story from ejthepinoy. I'm working on this with canislupus1999 and I changed a few things in the story. For one I fixed the spelling errors and my spelling is based on the UK dictionary so sorry if it seems different. Also I made everyone 16/17 because if you remember one chapter there was a bit of talk that seemed a little adult for 14 year olds.**

The Holy Land. Princess Kim Crawford of the Kingdom of Jerusalem laid lazily on a couch. Her white and black gown was draped across her body as a servant girl fanned her with a palm tree.

"Princess?" and a middle aged man, around forty or so, walked towards her, four knights in gleaming gold coloured armour following him. He was dressed in black robes and had a crown on his head. King Atlas of Jerusalem, and the conqueror of Acre.

"Hello father." she greeted with a kiss on the cheek. The king then motioned for her to sit down.

"As you know, new soldiers are arriving from the provinces, and I need you to be there with me. You are coming of age and I need you by me to boost morale."

"Yes of course Father."

She got off the couch and followed her father, and into the streets. Peddlers showed their wares, merchants sold their goods. It was a typical day in Jerusalem. As they approached the main recruitment centre near the Dome of Rock, where five Muslims stood, blocking their path.

"My King, we need a word with you." the lead one said. He had a scarf covering his face and a white turban.

"Saladin! My old friend. How goes your war in Egypt?" asked the King.

"We near Gaza. Once we conquer it, we ride to the west to conquer North Africa." Saladin said.

"Well it was nice to see you my friend! When my new recruits are ready, I'll send them to block that Syrian Army that's trying to block you!" and the two rulers laughed. King Atlas was a strange man. He was friends with many people of different religions, and promoted religious tolerance. Many Christians disliked him, but it earned him the loyalty and praise of much of the local populace.

The Muslims left, and Kim was absently throwing an apple up and down when she threw to far in front of her. She watched as it started to fall to the ground, only for a black covered ankle to catch it and throw up to his hands.

Kim looked up, to see a teenager like her, but his face was covered by a black facemask, and wore black armour, similar to ninjas from the far away Asian country of Japan. He had two black bracers and black greaves on his wrists and ankles. He wore black gloves, and two hidden blades were seen under the bracers. His chest plate was silver and black, and it was made of steel. She was memorized by this stranger. His chocolate brown eyes peered into her soul.

"Hi, names Jack." he said casually.

"I am Princess Kim, daughter of King Atlas, and heir to the throne." she said, trying to make herself stand up straight with dignity and pride.

"Cool. Here's your apple back." and he tossed her his apple, and walked away. He passed by two soldiers, and they looked at him with interest before continuing to walk.

"Who was that Kim?" the King asked.

"That was Jack. He caught my apple." she replied, and continued to walk, her guards walking in front and behind her. They continued to the recruits, when a group of the elite Knights Templar, stopped them.

"King Atlas. Five Muslims were seen talking to you. One of them was the famed Saladin. What is an enemy of the state doing in here, the most holiest of cities?" asked the lead Templar Knight, his red cape billowing in the wind.

"If you do not remember Robert, this kingdom is allies with them. We answer to God, not the Pope." warned the King.

"Fine. But remember, you have been warned." and they left to the marketplace, where a group of recruits, dressed in leather hauberks and carrying spears were waving Jack towards them.

"Hey!" the lead one said, a pudgy African Libyan said.

"What's up?" asked Jack.

"You are new to the city. We've ever seen you here before. Want to take a seat?"

"Sure."

"Hey. We save those seats for Princesses, priestesses and courtesans." a Spaniard said, his Latin accent apparent.

"Listen Jerry, we never get them." a skinny red head said. Suddenly a meatball was seen splattering against his armour, and four Templar knights sniggered.

"Hey!" yelled the skinny one.

"Milton it isn't worth it. They are just going to be the shit out of us, like last time." warned the African.

"Eddie. We are soldiers to be. But you're right we aren't going to anything."

"I'll talk to them." said Jack and he vacated his seat.

As they passed through the marketplace, the Princess took a seat in a cafe, where four Templar knights were seen, throwing meatballs at group of recruits.

"Amateurs..." the Princess said aloud. She knew the lead one, a burly man named Frank, when she saw Jack walk towards them.

'It was nice knowing him.' not knowing that was what the three recruits thought.

Jack walked towards Frank.

"Hey! It isn't nice to fling food." Jack said his hands on the hilt of his katana.

"And what are you going to do about it?" he then slid out of his seat and drew his sword, a silver one decorated with jewels. He swung it around in a fancy way, trying to scare Jack away.

"I didn't come here to fight." and Jack turned.

"NO!" Frank yelled and swung his sword to catch Jack off-guard. Jack flashed his katana to meet the long sword.

"You probably, shouldn't have done that." he said, and flipped the sword, catching Frank on the side. The other three Knights drew their swords, and Jack stood still, anticipation building. Finally Frank broke the silence.

"No weapons. Just our fists." and Jack nodded, as placed his sword back in the scabbard. Frank did the same, and then attacked Jack. Jack flipped over the strike, and smashed his fist into Frank. He staggered and Jack did a spinning kick, catching Frank on the Jaw and flatting him out on the ground. Jack then twisted to the side in a side flip, and landed on the ground, dodging one of the Templar's fists.

The knight then charged the young warrior, but Jack grabbed his arms and fell to the ground, kicking him off. He landed on a pile of pig's droppings, and Jack flipped back to his feet. He dodged another strike to his face and kicked a knight in the shins. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain. The last knight then jabbed, only for Jack to block them with his bracers. The knight then punched Jack in the stomach, only for Jack to grab his arms, and he delivered three punches to the chest, and then finished it off with a punch to the face. The crowd that had gathered looked in awe, as they didn't see that Jack wore armoured gloves, and he ran, climbing a building and fleeing the scene. Five foot soldiers of the city guard then flooded into the marketplace, only to see the astonished faces of civilians and the knocked out forms of four knights, dust prints, and a Jack leaping from building to building.

Kim watched in shock as Jack did all of those cool moves, and as he leapt from building to building. Her guards, members of the Kings guard, watched in awe to. The King then walked near them, and watched the young sixteen year old leap and did back flips. She then got a better look at his weaponry. On his back was a crossbow, and a katana was on his hip. Several throwing knives were arrayed on his back as well, and leaped again, and pulled himself over the roof.

"Who is that?" asked the King.

"His name is Jack. And he is as old as me."

"Hmmm. He took down four Templar Knights like they were nothing and leaps from building to building like he has been doing it since birth. Guard!" he yelled and a foot soldier, dressed in chainmail and a carrying a spear.

"Yes Your Grace?" he asked.

"You see that boy? Get the archers to stop him and ask him to stop by the palace."

"Yes Your Grace."

Several Hours later...

The window to Kim's bedroom was open, and she laid there, sleeping on her bed. Outside the door were two guards. Someone dressed in black then slipped through the window, and he smirked as she saw the Princess in her nightgown.

"Hehehe." he laughed evilly and he sat next to the bed, and pulled up a chair. He then sat there, for what seemed like hours, until the sun rose, and sunlight peered through the window. Kim started to rise, her hands stretching over her head. She then got out of bed and started to undress. As she was about to undo the straps of her dress, she heard an unhumm.

"Well, well, well. You know, undressing in front of guys is wrong at your tender age, but if you want to continue, go ahead." and a laugh soon was heard by the Princess.

"What in God's name...Jack!" she whispered, not wanting to get caught.

"Hello Kim."

"How the hell did you get in here?" she demanded, not even stopping to see the blush on her face. Jack broke in a grin and walked toward her.

"Well, I asked nicely to visit you from your father to propose to you and you said yes in your sleep." he smirked again.

Kim blushed, but regained control of her feelings. She walked toward Jack, and appeared inches from his face. As he looked at her with his brown eyes, her with her brown eyes. Jack stared at her, and she started to lean. He then too, but then Kim pulled away and slapped him on the face. Plus he forgot he still had his facemask on.

"How did you get in?" she asked again.

"Through the window. Shouldn't leave it open."

"Ok... next time, tell me ok?"

"Next time?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh, never mind." she blushed deeply again and Jack looked at the wall." So since you're here, want to talk?"

"Talk about what?"

"Like where you from, what you do, and how in the hell you managed to beat up four Templar knights that were twice as old and big as you."

Jack sighed.

"Since we are probably going to be seeing each other since your father wants to know who I am as well. I am from Japan. I'm sixteen, like you, and I am part of the Iga Ninja clans. They taught me everything I knew. And that fighting style was karate and I am a master in ninjustu." he explained.

"How did you get here?"

"I was twelve. Samurai raided our village and my adopted father made me keep a promise."

"And what is that promise."

"To make sure that the Kingdom of Heaven still stands, and..."

"And what Jack?"

"To find my father. And to end him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here's the next chapter. Nothing was really changed except for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Hope you review, I know a certain old writer will be very happy and so will I.**

Jack. The name repeated time and time again in her head. The man was cocky and rude, but he was smart, funny to an extent, and loyal. He appeared before the King and within five minutes, the King was laughing, and waved for Kim to approach.

"Kim! This is a ninja?" he asked, laughter still erupting.

"Yes father." she said not sure where this was going.

"Well he certainly doesn't act like one. I mean, I heard from stories that they were silent and they were separated from the world. He isn't!"

As he busted into another round of laughter, a messenger appeared. In his hands was a scroll.

"Your grace. This came from the Pope himself." he said, bowing.

"Well bring it here!" and the young lad came forward and handed it to him.

"Hmm. Oh my God!" he said. "Guards!" the guards turned their attention the monarch.

"Get the Princess out of here! Head to the stables! Jack, you are hereby the Princess's bodyguard. If you don't like it, too bad."

"What's the matter Your Grace?"

"That fucking Pope thinks he can disown me from the Kingdom? Well he has another thing coming! Princess, listen to me. You are to head to Acre. It's under Saladin's control, but that fucking ex-king Guy thinks he can capture it. King Richard and half of fucking Europe are going to laying siege to the city. I need you to carry out my legacy. Jack, I know I haven't known you for long, but by the power invested in me by well, me, you are ordered to protect Kim with your life. Go to Egypt. Go to Saladin. He will be expecting you."

In Masyaf, Syria

The castle came into view. A man in a white robe with a hood was walking towards the castle courtyard. He had a scimitar, a dagger, and several throwing knifes.

"Ahh. Rudy! How nice to see you!" a tired man said. He was big, fat if you wanted to be rude. He was dressed in the Grandmaster's robe of the Assassins.

"Bobby Wasabi! It's been too long." Rudy said.

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"The Pope has called a crusade on Jerusalem. If King Atlas dies..."

"Then we need to act."

"Yes we will. But you need to contact three soldiers in his army."

"Who?"

"You know."

"Oh no."

"Yes."

"Not them."

"Yes them."

"Why?"

"Because they are the best hope of us defeating the Pope."

"Really? What about the princess and her ninja friend?"

"Them too."

"Fine. But remember, when we get to Egypt, I'm killing you."

Kim, her servant Grace, who she saw and treated as a sister, and the local librarian Julie, made their way to the stables, being guarded by Jack and three soldiers he picked up.

"Whoo!" Jerry yelled, as they made it to the stables. Jack flipped onto a horse, while the soldiers and the girls piled on a carriage, their luggage and weapons in the trunk. Jack spurred the horse as Jerry followed close behind. Their destination was Acre, where a squadron of ships were waiting to transport the group and a thousand soldiers to Egypt.

Several days later, they approached Acre, and they saw, well the city. As they approached a small village, Jack leapt off his horse, and took out a spear from the carriage. The soldiers did the same, while Jerry was trying to hit on Grace. Julie and Milton had bonded over a stack of books, and Eddie, well he was Eddie. Kim and Jack had talked for hours on the road. Kim talked about being a princess and how she tried to treat everyone equally. She talked about how her father went to war and she cried herself to sleep not knowing if he would survive. The various princes and nobles trying to court her, some her father's age.

Jack talked about life in Japan, the long hours training with his friends. Being an outcast during his travels across the Silk Road, and how he had to kill his father. His father. The most powerful man in Europe. The Pope. He talked about how his mother was raped and killed in front of him, and how he went to sleep, not knowing who would try to kill him.

The small village was deserted. The little dirt path was littered with nothing. Jack had stopped about five or six hundred yards, near a small lake to water his horse. Kim and the rest were to stop and rest, when a dozen figures appeared on the thatch roof stops.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the Pope was right about his info." a man in black and grey plate mail armour said.

"Who are you?" asked Kim.

"I am the Grandmaster of the Knights Templar. I am Robert De Sable. And I am here to capture you and kill off your friends." he smirked cockily, not knowing that Jack was making his way on the rooftops. Several archers were posted there. He sat there, observing the confrontation.

"Let us be. We mean no harm." Kim said, backing up slightly.

"Men! Get the girl. Kill the soldiers and the girls." Four knights obliged, and they ran forward. Eddie was attacked by a massive guy, Jerry by a man similar to his size but more buff, and Milton by Frank.

Jack jumped, and yelled at the soldiers to get the princess out of here. Soon the men surrounded him, and the archers aimed their bows, arrows nocked.

"Well, a hero. You know what we do with heroes? We kill them!" and he raised his hand. The arrows were loosed and Jack was rooted to the ground. Just as they were about to hit, Jack drew his katana and slashed at the arrows, cutting them to pieces. He then back flipped, bring the sword down on Frank and watched as the sword easily punctured his armour. Slicing through plate mail, chainmail, and leather like sinew, Frank's arm was cut clean off.

Jack then sidestepped a stab to his stomach, and brought the sword crashing down. The sword cut deep into the knight's neck, and Jack jerked it out of there, blood dripping from it. He then rushed another knight, and using him as cover from the arrows as they flew a second time. The arrows landed either on the knight or the ground.

Jack then slid the sword back into its sheath and drew his crossbow. Aiming it at one of the bowman he shot it, the bolt flying and tearing through the light leather the archer wore. He then loaded another bolt and dodged a blow from a heavily armoured knight, and bashed the crossbow against the man's skull, before shooting the bolt into his chin. The bolt jammed itself into the knight's chin and he fell back, dead as a doorknob.

Jack was still up against a dozen men, but it didn't faze him. He then stopped suddenly, and put the crossbow back. He draws a dagger, an ancient dagger, coloured black as the knight, with red runes crisscrossing. As he closes his eyes, the knights advance on him, hoping to catch him off guard. No such luck. he snaps out his trance, and throws the dagger, and it pierces the skin of one of the bowman. He then takes two throwing knives in his hands and throws them with precision. The two knives strike with deadly accuracy and two knights drop dead, the knives having pierced their hearts. He was now unarmed. A knight armed with a halberd attacked him with a downward arc, only for Jack to catch it with two hands, and kicking the knight, winding him. The knights continued to circle around him and Jack held the halberd up, and waited for them to attack him. They all rushed at the same time, but Jack then swung the weapon around, the deadly blade cutting through their throats, and they all breathed their last. The remaining bowmen saw they weren't going to win and fled, and Jack smirked in victory.

Jack then started to search for Robert's body, only to hear a scream. Kim's scream. He rushed over to see Robert, with the bloodied and dazed soldiers and their respective lady friends on the ground. He was holding her by her neck, and was threating to cut it with a small iron dagger.

"One Step closer and the girl dies!" he yelled, panicking. It wasn't supposed to be this hard. But no one could have predicted a sixteen year old ninja killing a bunch of knights like they were grain.

"Let's talk." Jack said calmly, and took a step back.

"I want the princess. Otherwise she dies. The Pope wants her!"

Jack nodded, and slowly started to walk back. Kim looked in horror as Jack walked away. As Robert visibly relaxed, Jack then turned around with lighting speed and drew two knives. Time slowed to a crawl as Jack through them, watching them twirl as Robert raised his blade to kill Kim. Kim waited for the icy blade to kill her, only for to hear a loud scream, and the tightness around her neck loosen. She gasped for air, and watched as Jack threw another knife, and it cut through her dress, not hurting her, but it buried itself into the Grandmaster's throat.

Jack them rushed to her side and started to check for injuries. He found that she had a sprained ankle.

"Kimmy." he said, a nickname he had come up with on the ride to here. She didn't respond to it, and Jack didn't want his beautiful, kind, and funny friend to die. As he watched in horror as she didn't respond, he soon felt a slight pain in his arm as Kim punched him.

"I told you, don't call me that!" she yelled. Jack smirked and laughed, Kim laughing as well, forgetting that she was supposed to be hurt. As they continued to laugh, Jack then jerked the ankle back into its correct position and she yelped in pain. She then started to slug Jack in arm, trying to find out if that facemask hid lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey here's the 3****rd**** chapter. I'm still working on ideas for the 8****th**** chapter so you'll have to bear with me reposting the old chapters for a while. Plus I'm working a new Kickin' it story. So please bear with me a review!**

Jack. The name kept repeating in Kim's mind. The young man was sleeping soundly in the village, while Milton stood guard. She looked over to see Jack shift in his sleep, and smiled. She then moved from the fire to next to Jack, and wrapped her arms around him. He responded by wrapping his arms as well, and she planted a small kiss on his forehead. She didn't know why she liked Jack. Not the, friends way, but she may like him, like. Well like-like him. He was easy to like, for reasons she didn't need to disclose.

Eddie was standing guard, spear in hand. Jerry and Grace were talking about dancing, which Jerry knew a lot about, because before he joined the army, he was a ballroom dance instructor. Milton was talking with Julie about books, because Milton used to be a scholar and historian, but was forced to join the army when his library was burnt to the ground by the Templar Knights.

Kim continued to study Jack. She knew he was a cocky son of a bitch, but his steadfast loyalty, and his hero complex made that tolerable. She wondered what was behind the mask. Kim decided to take a risk. She slowly raised her hands toward the facemask, made sure Jack didn't move. As he laid there, his new halberd tucked under his arm like a stuffed animal, she slowly touched the mask, and she swore she heard Jack smirk. As Kim lifted it, Jack grabbed her hand with lighting speed and she gasped with surprise. Jack slowly got up, and looked Kim straight in the eyes.

"Kim. There is a reason why I have the mask." he said, looking away with shame. Kim was stunned. The usual cocky boy was actually _ashamed,_and she was determined to find out.

"Why?" she asked, wanting to know desperately.

"It's because of my father." he said.

"Who is your father? And what did he do to you?" she said, making a mental promise to him that she would probably let nothing stand in her way. You know what they say; hell has no fury as a woman's wrath.

"The Pope. A year ago, before he was Pope Alexander the Fourth, he was the leader of the Templars. He cornered me in Northern Turkey, and cut my face. I have a scar across my lip, and I am ashamed to let others see it. The first time someone saw it, they all tried to be nice to me and well, I didn't want it. I just wanted to be left alone. I didn't want any help. I wanted to do this without pity, without help, without anybody. "He said, still looking to the side of Kim.

"Jack, I will not look down at you with pity. In fact, I respect you for continuing on. Not many people would have the willpower to lead on his quest for his adopted father. I think more of you know, not less. I would never look down on you for this." she said, a playful smile appearing on her face.

"Well Kim. You've waited for eight days. I'm going to show you." and he slowly undid the facemask, the black cloth falling off. A large scar, lighting shaped and cutting vertically on his lips was seen. In Kim's eyes, he was even more handsome. She was memorized by Jack and wanted to be with him, and love him. She believed in love at first sight, or at six days, fifty five minutes and four seconds, (that's when she decided she was in love). Now it was time to see if Jack felt the same way.

Jack stared deep in the windows of her soul, while Kim blushed like a fire. Jack laughed a little laugh and she slugged him in the arm, hard.

"Owww!" he said, and rubbed his now sore eye.

"That's for laughing and being you." she said, crossing her arms.

"Really for bein..." he didn't finish the sentence. Kim softly pressed her lips to his, and he hesitated for a second, before placing his arms on her back. She wrapped her arms around her neck. Fireworks exploded all over the countryside for some reason, and after a long five minutes, with the entire group minus Eddie watching after hearing Jack, watched in amazement as the young couple finally came up for air, and Jack mentally cursed that he needed it.

"That's for everything else." she said with a small smirk of victory rolling on her face.

"I could get used to this." he said and laughed to himself.

"Whatever lover boy." their conversation was then cut short by a grunt, and they saw the rest of the group and they all looked in amusement. Then Jerry broke the silence.

"Milton owes me ten pennies! Told you they get together within two weeks!" he laughed and tried to do a backflip. He landed on his back, groaning in pain.

"Gah!" he said and stomped the ground.

"Now, now Miltie, now need to get angry. You said four weeks. Even I agree with Jerry." Julie said, stopping Milton's stomping.

"Yeah Miltie don't get angry because you, wait what?" Jerry said, registering the nickname.

"Yes, didn't you see my luscious Spaniard? They were getting together. Didn't you hear them last night, with Julie screaming almost every five minutes?" Grace interjected as well.

"Yeah Spaniard! Wait you heard us last night?" asked Milton, colour rising to his cheeks.

"Well yeah, Julie sure is a loud screamer." Grace said, her tongue rolling. "Julie, how about you, Milton, me, and Jerry do what you guys did." and she seductively smiled at Jerry.

"Of course! It will be fun!"

"Yes all the scaring, the screaming, the clutching." she then winked at Jerry again, who was starting to fan himself with his shirt.

"What did you guys do last night?" asked Jerry, hoping what he thought was going to happen.

"We did it." said Julie.

"Did what?" Jerry said, his hope getting up.

"We... We told scary stories!" said Julie.

"Wait what? But you were implying, gods be damn!" Jerry yelled mad for being oblivious and tricked.

Kim and Jack laughed, before resuming their task from a few minutes ago. Eddie looked at the group, wondering if anyone would love and kiss him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just fixed the grammar mistakes. I promise I will write the 8****th**** chapter soon. I have so many other stories but I'm not giving up on this or them. Please review.**

His Rival. A visiting British Prince. The heir to the throne. And now he was trying to get in Kim's pants. She resisted him, but Jack couldn't help, otherwise the Brit would use them as leverage to get her to do him. His name was Truman and he was such an asshole. For three nights they stayed at Acre, waiting for the fleet to arrive. He had tried to court her, trying to get her to marry her. Of course, Kim hated his guts, but the Jarl of Acre, Jarl Skald the Elder, didn't want a war with England, so she was forced to entertain him.

Jack was taking a break, when he saw Truman try to flirt with Kim. Kim of course refused to go near him and she walked away as usual. He was behind a locked door, trying to eat some sushi he had prepared, but then he heard a slam, and a knocking of a shelf, blocking the door.

Truman roughly grabbed Kim and started to slobber her neck with messy kisses. Kim screamed. He then started to slap her over and over, and she cried, still defiant. Truman hated, not used to women refusing him. He then socked her in her stomach, making her winded. Her pink dress was stained with her blood, as he cut her with a dagger, trying to cut at her dress.

"Now, now Kim, let me take your maidenhood, and the Kingdom of Heaven will be mine! Let me make you scream! And your bodyguard won't help you!" and he started to strip her, the thirty-eight year old creep trying to get to her bra. She then kicked him in the shins, but the older man just slapped her across the cheek. She cried out in pain as he ripped her lower leggings off and he started to undo the buckle of his belt.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." a loud voice said right behind him. Truman saw Jack standing there, spinning a chain and a ball. Truman growled before pushing Kim away, and pulled out a golden sword.

"So you think you can take me? Ha! You are just a boy!" he then whistled and four English Knights, the famed Knights of the Round Table, surrounded Jack. He smiled a goofy one, and started to spin the ball and chain.

"Get him!" and he went back to ravaging Kim. But Kim was managing to keep his inner part out of her inner part by resisting.

Jack smirked and spun the chain. He then let it fly and it wrapped around the lead Knight's leg, and he fell with a crash. He let go of the chain and pulled out his katana, and dodged strike to his left knee. Jack flipped and smashed the hilt of the blade in his visor, crushing his eye. He screamed in pain and Jack then stabbed him the stomach, the blade feeling like ice as the knight breathed his last. Jack then saw Truman, and he roared. Drawing four throwing knives, he threw them, ignoring the fact that three knights still remained. The throwing knives pierced Truman's throat, back, and legs. He fell down with a thud, and Kim fled the scene.

Jack then turned his attention back to the knights. He flipped into the air and spun to the right, his blade a blur. The sword sliced the armoured gauntlet of the knight and he yelped in pain, before his hand was cut off. He then screamed to the heavens, before the blade entered his throat. Jack then twisted to the side to avoid another stab, and kicked upwards, the armoured boot smashing the knight in the throat. He then roundhouse kick the knight in the face, and activated the boot knife. A five inch knife extended from his boot and he dodged the downed knight's grasp, before ending his life with a kick to the face, the knife slicing the knight's face.

The last knight circled cautiously, his shield and sword coloured a dark black. He was confident in victory because Jack was tired. He was wrong, so very wrong.

"Well boy, your lucky streak ends today. After I'm done killing you, that princess will do quite nicely." the knight smirked, and raised his blade. Jack emitted a deep throated growl, his face etched in a permanent scowl. He then jerked the blade from the fallen knight, and was about to charge when half-a dozen Acre soldiers busted into the room. The lone British Knight was soon attacked on six sides, and fell. Kim walked in the room, slowly. Jack ran towards her and she sobbed, but held her face up high.

"Jack, thanks." she said, her face puffed up.

"No, I don't deserve it. I mean, you are all cut up, and bruised. I should have stayed by you all the time." Jack said, trying to apologize the Jack way.

"Well, there is one thing you can do." she said, tippy toeing to his ears.

"And what is that?" he asked, smirking. The Acre soldiers looked at them in earnest, and wondered if they should report them.

"You can kiss me." she rolled.

"Really now?"

"Fine, don't do it." she huffed and turned away, only for Jack to spin her around, and smash his lips against hers.

"How much money you want to bet the king takes his head?" the soldier nearest them said.

"I say, ten florins." betted the richest said.

"You're on." said the skinny one.

As the young couple pulled away from each other, the soldiers looked in discomfort, when a messenger burst into the room.

"My Lady! A message from Jerusalem. It's from your father's steward." the messenger said, panting. He then handed her a piece of paper.

"Hmmm." Kim said as she read it.

_Kim,_

_If you get this, this means I have died. I am so sorry. I wrote this the day before you departed. The day you met the ninja boy. I saw it in your heart that you loved him, even though you just met him. In my will, I am giving you the lands of Ibelin, to the north. It's a peaceful place, and it is quite nice. I cannot give you the entire Kingdom. For during the weeks you were traveling, I met a young man. Around twenty or so, and he looked just like your mother. I asked him who his father was and what he did. He was a blacksmith. He is your brother._

_I know you were expecting to inherit the crown, but by rights your brother comes first. He is the leader of a small band of mercenaries. He was made to lead. I know this is a lot to take in. But remember, I love you. I know your brother does too, even if he never met you. After the war, meet up with him and talk. That's all I ask._

_Love Dad._

Kim was devastated. Her father, the legendary King of the Kingdom of Heaven was dead. Killed by the Pope. She already knew it, but she couldn't believe it. She had a brother? She really didn't care if she didn't get the Kingdom, but she was elated to find out she would become the Jarl of Iblien, or Lord in the European sense. But her father was still dead. A stream of tears started, and she gave in. She quietly sobbed against Jack's chest and he consoled her.

"It may not be alright at first, but remember. We are all still here. Me, the soldiers if they can be called that, your friends, and of course, Fluffy." referencing to the wagon." Point is we will help you get through this."

"My father Jack. My father. My only remaining family gone!" she cried.

"Don't forget your brother."

"I know. It's just a lot to take in right now. I need you right now. Please don't go." she begged.

"Of course. Why would I abandon the one I love?"

"You... You love me?" she asked, fearing that he didn't.

"Of course. You are extraordinary. You're strong, you're smart, and you're funny. I hope to marry you one day. And when I said I asked your father to marry you, I was serious. And he gave his consent. After you said yes of course."

"Wow..." and that's all she said before she pushed Jack to the ground and she kissed him, leading to a long night of awkwardness, because they forgot that the soldiers were still staring.

Eddie was alone. He hated it. Everyone was so happy. Milton with Julie, Jerry with Grace, Jack with Kim. He was happy for them, but being the only single guy in the group made him kinda sad.

"No one will ever love me." he grumbled to himself, and then he heard a loud grunt. He looked up, not expecting to see a beautiful Indian woman, fresh off the boat from Punjab, trying to get directions.

"Hi. My name is Misha and I'm wondering if you can show me where the castle is?" she asked, blushing slightly as the large Libyan slowly stood up. Eddie had lost a lot of weight, and he was stronger and more toned too.

"Yeah. The castle is that way, up the stairs and then it's not hard to miss the largest structure in the district," he said, distracted.

"Thanks. And are you okay? You seem a bit, distracted." she said, wondering why she had feelings for a soldier she just met. By the gods, she was the Crown Princess of the Punjab Kingdom. Ok Princess in Exile, but still!

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind." he said.

Misha blushed slightly then sighed.

"Want to walk me to the castle?" she asked, hoping he said yes.

"Yeah."

Misha and Eddie walked towards the castle, a lot on both of their minds right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim sighed as she stacked the pieces of paper together. Her story about her being a princess was going well, but she wanted what happened in her story to happen to her in real life. To date Jack. She rubbed her forehead as she got up from her desk.

_If only Jack knew how I felt._She was lonely. She and Jack were the best of friends, and he repeatedly teased her about having a crush on him, which she denied with unmatched ferocity. Her phone then beeped, and she slid it out of her pocket, and her heart leapt a few feet when she saw it was from Jack.

_Hey Kim. You want to hang out at my house Sat? Guys are coming over for to watch the UFC fight._

She bit her lip as she typed her reply.

**Of course! See u then :)**

_Cool Kimmy. See you then Princess:)_

Kim was insisted he called her Kimmy and Princess. As she got dressed in her fuzzy slippers, black sweatpants, and a white t-shirt with the Wasabi Warriors stitched on it. She then flung her pillow across the room and snuggled to her blanket. As she was about to fall asleep, she felt a light knock on her window.

"Who the heck is that?" she asked, and threw the blanket off of her. She then walked, slightly annoyed at whoever was knocking on her window. She opened the window.

"What!" she yelled, and she heard a small laugh. Then two very familiar eyes opened and she felt her stomach do flips as the figure grew in size. His shaggy brown hair, and his chocolate brown eyes met hers.

"Well is that how you greet your best friend slash crush?" and she slapped him across the face.

"That's for waking me up at two clock in the morning." she then kissed him on the cheek, and they both blushed a fierce shade of red. She was surprised to see Jack's face was covered in black cloth. He was dressed in a ninja outfit, with black bracers. He had black armoured steel gloves, and had armoured boots.

"What the hell are you wearing?" she asked, wanting to know how the heck he did that.

"I've been working at my granddad's forge. Taught me a lot about blacksmithing. He was the head of the Ninja Restoration Project, so they gave him about half dented and rusted ninja stuff. Want to see my sword?" he asked eagerly, only to receive another slap.

"That's gross!" she yelled at him.

"Hey! I didn't mean it like that! Here it is!" and he drew a long and beautifully made ninjato, and handed it to her.

"It's beautiful! Did you make it?" she asked, impressed with the sword.

"Yes. I made two." he said quietly.

"Why?" she asked, wondering again why Jack was here.

"For you." and he drew a long roll of cloth. He then passed it into her hands.

She unwrapped the cloth, only to gasp in surprise. It was beautiful. It was in a red scabbard, decorated with ancient runes and patterns. She then drew the sword, admiring the sharpness and delicacy of it. On the pommel of the sword was a small inscription.

_For Kim._

_Love Jack_

She again gasped as Jack looked at her with an amused smirk.

"Do you like it?" he asked, for he wanted her to. It had taken him almost a week to make them, and he had to hide from her. Every night, for seven hours he worked on it.

"Jack, I love it!" and she wrapped her hands around his neck. She then felt a sudden lurch as she and Jack started to fall.

"Falling!" he yelled and Kim yelped in surprise as Jack threw a grappling hook towards her room. She clung to him for dear life and ignored the rising heat in her cheeks as Jack and her slowly climbed the way back to her room.

"You okay?" he asked, checking for signs of injury.

"I'm ok. I'm ok." she whispered and brought her mouth to his ear.

"Jack." she whispered.

"Yes?" he asked, nervous because she was so close. His heart skipped another beat as she brought her lips around and faced Jack. He was so excited. Kim Crawford was about to kiss him! He calmed down as Kim leaned in too close.. And she pulled back and punched him in the arm.

"Oww!" he whimpered, and brought his other arm to his injured one. "What was that for?" he asked, hurt.

"That's for worrying me for almost falling to our deaths." she stared at him with a death glare.

"Wow. Hey you were the one who hugged me and made me lose our balance. So don't start ranting.." and he was cut off when Kim pressed her soft lips against his. He stopped the rant and kissed back, the love he had felt for the girl he met four months ago pouring in. She then swiped her tongue along Jack's lower lip and he brought his into her mouth.

After about forty-five minutes of continuous kissing, they finally stopped gasping for air.

"Hey Jack?" she asked, cuddling with him.

"What?" he said, dozing off.

"You want to read my story?" she asked, and pointed towards the desk.

"What's it about?" he said, and slowly got up.

"It's a story about me, you, and the gang. Plus that new Indian girl Eddie has a crush on."

"Ok. When it's done, show me. And I promise you, I'll cherish it." they both smiled before snuggling on her bed remembering the last forty-five minutes of awesomeness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Not being rude or anything but ejthepinoy has a lot of grammar mistakes. Not that I'm complaining. Please review.**

Jack was sitting on a bench, calmly eating an apple. They were still in Acre and the Pope's armies were only weeks away from attacking the port city. He had been busy trying to contact the fleet that was supposed to take them to Egypt, but no one had seen them. Frowning, he didn't see the Princess Kim, sneak up on him. She was dressed in a satin coloured nightgown, and was trying to practice her ninja skills.

'I'm going to get Jack,' she thought, not knowing that Jack knew she was right there. Jack took another bite, the sweet apple tasting like heaven to him. He missed Kim, since she was busy with official city business and spent much of her time in the solar, and Jack had been training Milton, Jerry, and Eddie. Eddie was showing the most promise, and was strong. Milton was the fastest, and Jerry was the agile one. He still defeated all of them with his eyes closed though.

Steady. Steady. The pit-pat of water dripped from a thatch roof, still fresh from yesterday's rain. Kim continued to crouch and walk, still hoping to catch him off-guard. As she was about to grab him, Jack spun around and caught her wrist, and pulled her over the bench, clearing it by inches.

"Really think you can sneak up on me?" he smirked and pulled her even closer. Kim did not deny him.

"Yes." she admitted and pretended to cry. Jack just smiled and melted Kim once again.

"Why? I am ninja. You can sneak on anybody else but a ninja. Do you not understand this?" he said with a smug look. Kim was just staring; admiring him in the chocolate orbs he called eyes.

"Kim!" he shouted and snapped her out of her trance.

"What?" she said dumbfounded.

"I lost you for a second. I said do you understand?" he asked once again and a devious smile crept up on Kim's face. The blonde then whipped her hair and did her best puppy eyes.

"Of course Jack." she said her eyes wide and deep. Jack couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend's attempt to seduce him once again to forgive her of her dumbfoundness.

"I know you didn't." he retorted and Kim's eyes went even wider.

"Yes I did Jack." she continued and her puppy eyes continued to plead.

"Oh yeah?" he asked deviously.

"Yeah." she retorted.

"What did I say?" he challenged.

"That you wanted a kiss." and she threw herself on him.

Hours go by and they gave them the eye. As they finally came up for air, Jack and Kim saw in embarrassment as Jerry and Grace walked up. Their hair was a mess; their clothing wrinkled, and on Kim's neck was a hickey.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Grace yelled, afraid that they had been attacked.

"Uhhh..." the two said in unison. Jerry broke out into laughter, not being clueless for once.

"What?" Grace asked, slightly confused.

"These two just made out!" he grinned.

As Jerry tugged on Grace's dress to get out of there and maybe do some kissing of their own, Jack frowned as five of Acre's knights appeared. The five had been trying to win the hand of Kim and Jack was jealous.

"Hey Princess." they greeted. The lead one was named Arthur, and the only reason he was a knight was because his father was the ruler of the city. He was a brat and a crier, and the only reason he hadn't tried to force the princess to do anything was because of his father.

"Hello knights." she said back. Jack was gone, huddling on a roof, when he heard a cry of pain. Arthur grabbed Kim by the hand, his armoured glove crushing it.

"Kim, it's time to get married." he said venomously, and Jack seethed with anger.

"What? NO!" she yelled when Arthur slobbered at her dress.

"What are you going to do? Your bodyguard can't even protect you. He can't even fight." Arthur always believed he was the best fighter. Too bad Jack was right behind him.

"You probably shouldn't have down that." Jack said and he punched Arthur straight into his helmet. Arthur groaned in pain, and Jack smirked, and drew his sword. He laughed when he saw the other four knights with hammers and short swords. Too easy.

"Give up." one of them said. Wrong thing to say.

The first one, with a morning star, ran up, swinging the chain. Jack ducked under the swing and slashed, the katana slicing through the plate armour the knight wore. The armour was pierced and hot red blood was seen as Jack lacerated the knight with another slash.

"Ahh!" the knight yelled. Jack then back flipped when another knight swung low with a hammer. Jack just shook his head, thinking when these morons would learn, never fight a ninja. Grinning, he swung low as well, meeting the hammerhead. Stunning the knight, he smashed his elbow into the enemy's gut, winding him. Why the knights always thought they could beat him, he would never know.

As the knight doubled over in pain, he stabbed downward, killing the knight. Another knight tried to attack Jack, only for an arrow to sprout from his chest plate armour. The armour saved his life, as arrows slammed into Arthur who was beginning to stand up.

"Let's get out of here!" Arthur yelled and the remaining two knights that weren't injured ran with him. Jack smirked to see a hooded robed figure drop down from the roofs and approach him.

"Sensei."

"Student."


	7. Chapter 7

**Soon, very soon. So just bear with me ok. Oh and if this chapter seems different I wasn't sure what ejthepinoy was trying to say so I had to change some things so it would make sense. Please reveiw**

A nice easy blanket of fog covered Acre, as darkness crept in. The stars shined brightly across the moonless night, as the cold desert air breezed into the city. Jake was standing there, when his Sensei appeared.

"Sensei."

"Student."

And the hooded robe lifted his cover and showed a bright and smiling young Caucasian. He had cropped blonde hair and shining blue eyes, though he stood around Jack's height.

"It's been two years Rudy." Jack said casually and Rudy chuckled; meanwhile Kim was still gauging on what was happening.

"What's a sensei?" she asked, confused.

"It's a teacher. He's my teacher from Japan." Jack said simply.

"He taught you Karate?" she asked, disbelieving.

"Yep. He was a crazy bastard."

"Who's this?" Rudy asked.

"This is Princess Kim, ruler of Iblien." Jack said and Kim curtsied in a polite manner.

"Ahh! I get it. This is the girl you love!" Rudy laughed and Jack blushed red, while Kim tried to cover her burning cheeks with her blonde hair.

"It's good that you got over Donna!" Rudy said quickly, and Jack dropped his Jaw. Rudy then realized what he said and smacked himself in the cheek.

"Jack, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." Rudy said and reached out for Jack. Jack said nothing before fleeing towards the castle, dashing across the narrow streets.

"What was that about?" Kim asked.

"Donna was his lady friend back in Japan." Rudy explained and Kim couldn't believe it.

"What happened?" Kim asked, wanting to know.

"It is not my place to say. If you want more info, ask Jack."

"Thanks Rudy." and Kim took off.

Jack was sprinting through the streets of Acre, dodging the late night drinkers and guards. Stopping in front of a small house, he whimpered. All those bad memories started streaming.

_She was so beautiful. Even though her makeup covered her face, she seem like she was a flawless gem. Jack wasn't in love though, but he liked the daughter of the Shogun. They had begun to see each other in secret, not knowing that the girl was drawing in him._

_Then there was the night in the village. Jack was prancing around on the walls of the village, grinning. Donna had just said to him that she loved him a lot. And he did in return. She did ask some weird questions, like when the patrols were and how many ninjas were there that lived, but he didn't pay attention to it._

_Another ninja, his cousin named Kai was also there. Three years ago they had gotten into a huge fight and hated each other until Jack saved Kai's life on the__Great Wall of China__. Now the two cousins were best friends, tight as family can get without being incest._

_"Look" Kai said. He pointed to a mass of torches. It was in the dead of night and the mountain village was quiet and tranquil. All of this would change in a little bit._

_"What the hell?" Jack said and watched as the lead figure with torches approached the village._

_It was Donna. Her legs and curves distracted him, but Jack immediately focused on the group behind her._

_They were wearing the insignia of the Pope. Clad in black samurai armour and wielding European weapons, they silently stalked behind the young Donna._

_"Jack!" she cried out._

_"Donna!" he yelled. She was cut across the face, and her legs and feet were binded._

_"Help!" she yelled._

_And Jack jumped down, his face in a snarl. His Sensei, his grandfather yelled at him to stop._

_"Jack!" he yelled._

_"Grandfather, I must save her!" and he leapt into the area. Drawing his ninjato he swung it in a wide arc, catching a samurai in the shoulder. The samurai yelled in pain as the fury of Jack was lifted onto them. Soon, Jack was standing over a group of dying men._

_"Donna! Are you alright?" he asked._

_To his surprise she started laughing before slipping out of her binds. The ninjas on the walls were repelled by the dark shrills of her laughter._

_"Oh poor, poor Jack. You stupid, stupid boy." she cackled and Jack recoiled in surprise._

_"What the hell?" he asked. Donna then cackled even more. Soon the forest was lit with lanterns as hundreds of samurai appeared._

_"You betrayed me. You said you loved me. I loved you!" Jack said, disbelieving._

_"How can I betray someone I never loved?" she said in return, making Jack break down. This was the least of his worries as the village was set on fire. It was all his fault. And now he was going to make Donna pay._

A Year after the Fire

_Donna was in the Castle of Owari. Nagoya Castle, bristling with soldiers. She was in the garden with two of the Pope's guards._

_"Stupid idiots." she thought when her eyes caught a black clad figure jumping over the wall of the courtyard._

_"Hello Donna," the figure said and Donna snapped her head back._

_"Jack?"_

_"Right you are," as two spinning stars struck her guards in the chest. They were dead. And Donna would join_

Jack sat down along the wall of the house, crying. He had killed Donna, but he was changed into a remorseless killer. Only the introduction of Kim had allowed his healing to begin.

_Kim._The name of his beloved echoed through his mind as he bawled his eyes out. He didn't have any feelings for Donna anymore, she was dead, his grandfather's short sword rammed through her chest. But he had kept his emotions bottled up.

Kim started his healing process. He was lucky, he thought. Her beauty and charm were what kept him sane. He loved her. And she loved him. That was all that mattered.

And he was going to make sure nothing stood in the way of their love. Nobody. The Pope, the new King if he opposed it, nobody. He was a ninja of the Hattori Clan of Iga. He was one of the last. And he was going to continue his clan's legacy.


	8. Chapter 8

**So here it is chapter 8. Sorry if it isn't as good as ****ejthepinoy may of written it but please enjoy. Also want to thank canislupus1999. He/she helped me with the idea for this chapter. Please enjoy.**

Kim ran down the streets hoping to find him. How she planned that with him wearing all black she had no idea but she was worried. The hurt that was in his eyes when this Donna was mentioned worried her a lot. She slowed down to a walk when she saw a figure in the shadows. It was a slim chance but it could have been him.

"Jack?" as she got closer she heard…sobbing? Jack, fearless ninja, sobbing? Who was she kidding? Of course, he had feelings to. She kneeled by him and watched as he wiped away his tears. "Are you ok?"

"Somewhat. Sorry I ran from you."

"It's fine but…who is this Donna person? Your sensei wouldn't tell me."

He knew he had to tell her. This was the person who had started his healing. His grandfather had once told him that the best way to start healing was to talk about it. He took a deep breath before facing Kim, "Donna…Donna was working for my father. She tricked me and because of her I'm the last member of the ninja from the Hattori Clan of Iga."

"How?"

"She was part of the Shogun clan. We were friends and I kind of fell for her. When she told me she loved me, a lie of course, she asked me about my village's patrols and everything about it. I didn't even realise that I was setting up my village for a death penalty. A year after she brought the Pope's army and destroyed the village, I killed her." Kim was seething. This 'Donna' used Jack and threw him away like an old rag. How dare she! If Jack hadn't already did the job, she would of gladly killed her. Because of this girl Jack had kept his feelings bottled up. "After that I became a ruthless killer. Until I met you. I don't really know how to explain it but I started feeling more like the old me when I knew you loved me."

"Jack…" Kim sat on the floor next to him and put her head on his shoulder. Hearing him say those words made her realize that Jack truly loved her. She just wanted this war to be over so she could marry Jack like he promised.

"Watashi wa hijō ni anata o aishite."

"What?"

"I love you very much Kimmy." Jack translated before ducking down for a kiss.

Eddie looked around for his friends. Jerry and Grace were at a hideout for dancers, Milton and Julie went to a library and Kim and Jack were, wherever. He had met their newest member, Rudy, only for a little while. All he knew was that he taught jack but he could really care less if he wanted to slit Jack's throat. Where was she? She wouldn't of stood him up, would she?

"Psst, Eddie." He turned and saw Misha poking her head out from behind a wall. When he had walked her to the castle he found out she was exiled when she disrespected the Pope. Man he couldn't wait for Jack's blade to slit the throat of that evil man. After that he couldn't stop thinking about her and asked her to meet him that night.

"You came." Eddie was genially surprised. He didn't think he would be lucky to have a beautiful girl

"Of course. My uncle was giving me grief about me not being pretty, but I don't care. I just really wanted to come see you."

"Your uncle is an idiot. You're beautiful." Misha ducked her head in embarrassment. She wasn't use to the complements. She brushed her blonde-brown hair behind her ear and brought her grey eyes up and locked them with Eddie's brown pools.

"Um, so where did you want to go?"

"Oh, uh by the docks. It's really pretty this time of night." The two sat at the ledge looking out at the water. Eddie's eyes kept straying to Misha, who didn't see him. The moonlight cast a glow on her that had Eddie staring. She looked up and asked, "What? Is there something on my face?"

"You're pretty." He blurted out dazed. She blushed and ducked her head down.

"Um, thank you. So, are you going to be leaving soon?"

"Huh? Oh uh, maybe. If some friends aren't here by the end of the week, we're going to have to find a different way to Egypt."

"Oh. Well can I give you something for good luck then?"

"Uh, sure. What is i...HMPH!" Misha planted her lips on his and kept them there. She was about to move when he didn't respond but didn't when his arms wrapped around her waist.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-BATTLE FOR THE KINGDOM OF HEAVEN-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

"I'm sorry, run by this me again. You interrupted my make out session because you don't want to be separated from your girlfriend?" Jack asked Eddie. He and Kim had gotten back to camp and were making out in Jack's tent when Eddie interrupted them, begging to bring Misha with them.

"Please Jack. I've never asked you for anything. Please do this for me. I'm begging you."

"And how do we know she's not with the Pope?"

"I can tell. She's not with him. She was exiled from her kingdom because she disrespected him. Please Jack, I'm begging you. I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life."

"Alright, alright. Man up a little." Kim was surprised that jack broke so easily. Then she remembered before he brought her back to camp, he made the promise to kill the Pope so he couldn't stop anyone's love, mostly theirs.

Jack's hand slammed into the side of Eddie's face as he kept the African Libyan boy at bay from hugging him, "Down boy. Now go talk to your girlfriend." Eddie left, leaving the two alone. Jack removed his arm bracers, unstrapping his blades. As he put them next to his cross bow, Kim started thinking. What if she happened to be with Jack when he went to kill the Pope. Jack wouldn't be able to protect her. She would have to do that by herself. She stopped Jack from another kiss. When she saw the questioning look in his eyes she said, "Jack, I want to learn how to defend myself. What if I get attacked and you and the others aren't there? I don't want to always be the damsel in distress."

Jack was slightly surprised with the question. He somehow had a feeling that she would want to learn. Rudy sure did pick a good time to show up.

"Ok. I'll have Rudy help me with your hand to hand or taijustu and I'll help you with picking a weapon for you."

"Bow and arrow. I've always been fascinated with it."

"Bow and arrow it is. Hope you don't mind getting up early."

"Please, how bad can it be?" Kim's enthusiasm dropped some when she saw Jack's smirk. She was suddenly wishing he started wearing his scarf around the lower part of his face again.

Kim snuggled into her cot, basking in the warmth. She shared a tent with Grace, Julie now sharing one with Misha. The flap opened and Jack came in, pulling his face mask down. His cheeks were red from the morning cold. He gloves were in his left hand and he trailed his right up Kim's neck, causing her to stir. She looked through squinted eyes up at Jack.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily

"Just before dawn. Now up and at 'em. Your training starts now."

"Sure. I'm going back to sleep." Kim said, thinking Jack was joking. Glaring down at the princess, Jack grabbed her by the waist, causing her to let a shriek. "Put me down! Jack, I'm not joking!"

"Neither am I. let's go." Jack walked out of the tent, leaving a groggy Grace staring after before going back to sleep.

Needless to say, Kim couldn't stay awake for her first part of the training which was listening to Rudy tell her about how dangerous the type of fighting they were going to learn was. She was awakened by a blow to the back of the head by Rudy's hand.

"Pay attention. This is serious. The ninja type of fighting is very hard, painful and you have to be dictated. You just can't learn all this in a day. We have a week to wait for our ride to Egypt and you need all the help you can get. Now let's get started." After Kim was awake, she seemed to get most of the moves down. She was apparently very flexible and flips were no problem for her. Everyone was awake to watch Kim do a practise fight with Jack. They stood still for a moment before Jack moved. Kim's eyes widened at how fast he was. She ducked just in time to dodge a kick to the head and back flipped at avoid a spin kick. She didn't see the swipe and groaned when she landed on the floor. She got up and aimed a punch at Jack, who caught it and flipped her over, causing her to land on her back again. She glared at Jack, who grinned cheekily above her.

"Not bad Kimmy, not that many people can dodge my attacks. I think you'll be fine." Misha came up with a bow and a quiver of arrows in hand. "I asked Misha to swipe your weapons from her weaponry."

"They won't miss it, trust me." Kim stood up and took the bow. It was half her body length was the wood was black with a hint of red. The insigne of the city of Acre was carved in the middle.

"Now all you have to do is learn how to shoot an arrow."

About an hour later, all Kim learned was not to do. She learned how to hold the bow, but for some reason the arrow kept falling. Jerry tried to hold in his laughter but was failing.

"This is so hard. I might as well just stay with Salam when he comes."

"It's not hard. You're just not doing it right. You're too stiff." Jack made her hold the bow and arrow again and touched her forearms, telling her to relax. "Just go." The arrow shot to the middle of the target.

"I did it. Thank you Jack." Kim said hugging Jack

"Calm down. This is only the start."

"Um princess?" a messenger had appeared, "there is a man at the Acre place looking for you. He claims to be your brother."

Her bother? The leader of the band of mercenaries? The one who was to take over the kingdom? The one she never met? Kim grasped Jack's sleeve, trying to breath. She felt Jack put his hand on hers. When she turned to him, he said, "We can come with you if you want."

She smiled and told the messenger to tell her 'brother' to meet them at their camp. While they waited Kim started to pace.

"Kim, calm down. It's just your brother." Grace said

"Whom I've never meet." Jack pulled her onto his lap, and wrapped his hands around her waist

"Kimmy, calm down. This guy can help us; we just need to make sure he's the real thing."

"Um, princess?" they all looked up and saw a man about 20. He had brown hair and eyes. Kim recognised her mother features on the man. This had to be him; this had to be her brother. Her eyes drifted down to his neck where there was a necklace. Kim pulled out a necklace from inside her shirt and compared it to the one around the man's neck. It was half of a circle that had the Kingdom of Heaven's insigne on it. Her father told her that the real necklace broke in half and she held one half. The man had the other half.

This man was her brother.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9, maybe short, but oh well. Please enjoy and another thanks to my partner ****canislupus1999 who came up with the idea. Enjoy!**

Kim closed her laptop and stretched. So far her story was going kind of well. She had just added her brother Jason in the story, like he had asked and now she needed to figure out who the Pope was goanna be. She hadn't the slightest clue and she needed ideas. The only person, who knew of her story so far, other than her brother, was Jack and she knew he wouldn't have told anyone. Jack, just like in the story, she loved Jack so much. She was so in her day dream she didn't notice Jack coming through her open window. He pulled his face masked down and walked behind Kim. He swallowed a laugh and leaning down to her level, blew in her ear. He snickered when she jumped and let out a little shriek.

"Jack! Don't do that!"

"Sorry Kimmy, but it was kinda funny."

"Just for that, I'm not kissing you."

"Ok, you wanna play like that?" he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck, before passing small kisses on her neck. Kim tried not to give in but she liked it when Jack kissed her neck. She tried to hold back a moan when he reached her sweet spot. She whimpered in disappointment when he moved his lips, "Still don't wanna kiss me Kimmy?" She giggled at the smug look on his face.

"Fine you win. Now, not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to find out what you're doing tomorrow."

"Nothing really. Cheer practise got cancelled and my parents are out of town and Jason's on a school trip for the rest of the week. Plus Rudy went to that Bobby Wasabi sensei meeting in Chicago, so we don't have practise."

"Perfect. We're going on our first date tomorrow."

"Ok, cool. So what do you want to do now?"

Jack pulled her out of her chair and onto her bed, "I can think of a few things."

"Please, show me." Jack leaned down and planted his lips on hers. Kim's hands buried themselves in his hair. She mulled over how soft and thick it was. She moaned when his tongue slipped into her mouth and explored her mouth. He pulled away and started peppering kisses from her jaw down her neck to where it joined with her shoulder. She gave a yelp when he passed over her sweet spot. She felt him smirk against her skin and she bit her lips trying to hold back the moan when he started focusing on that spot. She fisted the back of Jack's shirt when he bit her, giving her a hickey. She tried to control her breathing as he soothed the mark with his tongue.

"Jack." She gasped

"I know, I'm irresistible. I pride myself." He said pushing himself up so that he was straddling Kim.

"You forgot cocky. Hey do you think you can help me with something?"

"Sexually tension?" he asked, a cheeky smirk on his face

"Jack."

"Ok, ok. Kidding, what's up?"

"I need help with a character. The pope."

"Ok, um how about I think about it and I'll tell you tomorrow?"

"Ok, now as much as I'd love for you to stay, isn't your mom going to worry?"

"Ok, fine. See you tomorrow." Planting one more kiss on her lips, he got up off of her and went through the window. Kim sighed and smiled, she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BATTLE FOR THE KINGDOM OF HEAVEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wearing a white summer dress and gladiator sandals, her hair in half ponytail, the ponytail part in a braid, Kim walked to the park, where Jack texted her and asked her to meet him. She reached the park and looked around. All she saw were couples, running kids, parents, babysitters and elderly people around, enjoying the sunny day.

'_Where is he?'_ She let a screech when someone covered her eyes. Then she heard a familiar laugh. "Jack!" she pulled his hands away, which wrapped around her waist and he put his head on her shoulder. "I thought I asked you not to do that."

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Ready?" at her nod, he pulled her into the wooded area of the park. Kim looked Jack over as they walked. He was wearing black jeans, a black shirt, a red flannel shirt and red and black Vans. His hair wasn't slicked back like it was sometimes and Kim liked it that way **(I don't like it when Leo's hair is in that kinda hair style he had in 'Slip down Memory lane' and the one with Jerry being the Chosen one, whatever that one was called, can't remember. He looks weird)**

They finally reached a clearing and Kim gasped in amazement. The trees created a perfect overhead, letting in beams of light which illuminated the picnic in the middle of the clearing. Kim planted a kiss on Jack's check, "I love it. How did you find this place?"

"My grandfather use to live here and this is where he proposed to my grandmother."

"Wow, this place is really beautiful. I love it." They sat on the blanket and Jack pulled out items from the basket. "So what on the menu?"

"My famous shrimp teriyaki," Kim grinned. She loved his shrimp teriyaki. "And apple cider. Oh and strawberries and chocolate"

"Yum." The two ate, talking about anything that came to mind. Jack told her how his grandfather had given him some other ninja items from his job. When dessert came around, Jack dipped the strawberry in the melted chocolate and feed it to Kim. Then he kissed her, licking the chocolate that was still on her lips.

"Mmm, yummy." Jack said biting the rest of the strawberry off.

"You are such a dork."

"But I'm your dork." He replied tapping her nose.

"Yes, yes you are." She said feeding Jack a strawberry. When they were out, Kim was about to grab the cover for the container for the melted treat, when Jack wiped a streak on her lips. Before she could yell at him, his lips covered her, blocking any words from coming from her mouth. She moaned when his tongue licked the chocolate off before parting her lips and slipping inside. They made-out for a while before they pulled away, huge smiles on their faces.

"I think I found a new use for melted chocolate." When they got to his car, he offered to drive her home. When they got to her house and Jack walked her to her door, he gave him a peck on the lips saying, "Thanks for the date. I really enjoyed it. Text me about the idea for the pope later kay?"

"Kay. See you tomorrow." Giving her a kiss on the cheek, he walked back to his car, turning to wave before she went inside.

When Kim was about to go to bed, her cell buzzed, alerting of a text. She unlocked her phone and the message popped up. It was from Jack. As she read it, a smile crept up on her face. Jack had bid her goodnight and sent her the perfect description of the pope. Jack, what she do without him?

**That's all for now. Next story I'll probably update is Slayer Warriors. Please review and tell the other people who read this story about this one. I want their opinion on it, see if I'm doing well. Anyway, I'll be back, bye! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the 10****th**** chapter of Battle of the Kingdom of Heaven. I'm having so much fun writing this. For those of you who were in Hurricane Sandy we're still alive! My friend gave me the description of the pope and it's perfect. Thanks Kai! And thank you to my partner in the story ****canislupus1999.**** Now to the chapter!**

"Sir we have just found out that your…uh…son is accompanying the princess. They are currently in Acre." The servant said staring at the man in front of him. He had wavy dark brown hair with sliver streaks which fell to his shoulder, creating a perfect frame for his slightly tanned face. His eyes were thin slits, exposing his soft brown irises. His eyes were narrowed not from being a tired old man from past 50, but because nothing seemed to impress him; he just looked bored. The edges of his mouth fell downwards into a natural frown, letting you know he was not impressed. He was tall and well built, his physical features made him appear to be still in his prime.

"Is he now? And what are you doing to stop it?"

"Pardon?"

"Are you deaf? I asked you what you are doing to stop it. I need that princess in order to gain control of the kingdom and having that sad excuse for a son being in my way will not fall with me. Now I'll ask you again, slowly so you can get it through your small incompetent head, what are you going to do to stop it?" he asked leaning forward on his throne. It was solid gold, adorned with jewels. The throne room had paintings of angels, though this man was no servant of god. Most of his people could tell you that.

"Um, uh, um." The servant stuttered. He was told only to tell the Pope what he was told by the head guard. He never told him what to say if the pope asked that. He said the pope would just tell him to bring him in.

"Too slow." Snapping his fingers, and with a slight hesitation, one of the guards pulled his sword out and cut the poor servants head off. The head rolled towards the Pope's head, who stared at it boredly. "What you should have said was 'we will kill the boy'. Get the head guard in. time to see if my little boy has grown."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BATTLE OF THE KINGDOM OF HEAVEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Princess, or should I say sister?" the boy asked

"W-who are you?"

"Jason Markes," her mother's maiden name, "Leader of the Rebel Mercenaries."

"Ok, how do I know you're my brother?"

"When I meet our father he thought you might ask that. Our mother thought that I wasn't related to our father as she had been unfaithful and had courted with a servant of the pope. But when she looked back, she was already conceived with me before she courted the servant. Also the lullaby she use to sing me was call 'mockingbird's cry'" That was the same lullaby her mother use to sing her. No one except them knew it, because her mother kept changing the meaning every time she sang it. "She would sing it differently every time, but I loved it all the same."

Kim got up from Jack's lap, "I guess you are my brother. My name is Kimberly, but you can call me Kim."

"A pleasure little sis. And your friends?"

"This is Jack, my boyfriend and his sensei Rudy. These are my friends Grace, Julie and Misha and the guards instructed to protect me and my other friends, Milton, Jerry and Eddie."

"Nice to meet all of you. Father told me that you were going to awaiting the arrival of Sadam was it?"

"Saladin. He will take us to Egypt and we will figure out our plan from there."

"Then I hope you will not mind if we come along."

"We?"

"My band of Mercenaries of course. We want to kill the pope as much as you do plus father told me I was to take over the kingdom? I must admit I haven't the slightest clue how to rule a kingdom."

"We'll start soon, don't worry. But first I have to finish my training."

"Training?"

"Jack and Rudy are teaching me self-defence."

"Oh, well don't let me keep you then."

Kim leaned back against the wall, she was so tired. Jack handed her a bottle of water, which she sucked down greedily. When she stopped to catch her breath, she said, "This is too hard!"

"You only just started. So how does it feel to find out you have a brother?"

"Surprisingly, I'm not really surprised."

"Hey Jack?" the princess and ninja looked up at the Spaniard, who looked sheepish, "um, I know this might sound a little weird but… would you train Gracie too? Plus the other girl?"

"I thought was already implied." Jack said, "I was going to work with them tomorrow."

"Oh, great." With that Jerry walked away

"Jack?" he turned to Kim, "when Saladin gets us, what do you plan to do?"

He stayed silent before speaking, "the pope lives in Italy so I'm going to have to go there. How, I'm still working on that."

"You know I'm coming with you right?"

Jack turned sharply to her, "no, it's too dangerous."

"Jack, this is why I asked you to train me. I'm not leaving you."

"No, if my father finds out what you mean to me, he'll kill you. He already wants to do that to gain control of the Kingdom of Heaven."

"But Jack!"

"No buts, forget it, you're not going." Kim glared at him before getting up and stalking off, "Where are you going?"

"None of your business!" Jack growled. This was the first time Kim got mad at him, but she had to understand it was for her own good.

Julie was listening to Jason tell stories of his travels when Milton ran up to her. "Julie, I know it's rude of me to interrupt, but have you seen Kim?"

"No, isn't she with Jack?"

"I can't find him either. We don't know where they are. And guess what? We got a message from Saladin; he's only half a day away. We have to get ready."

"Right. Jason can you give us a hand? You and the boys get packed while the girls and I look for Jack and Kim."

"I'll get my boys to help as well."

While the boys took down camp, the girls and a few of Jason's Mercenaries went looking for the unusual couple. Kim was walking the roads of Acre, kicking rocks, looking upset and betrayed. Why wouldn't jack trust her? She could take care of herself. Kim stopped as the last though ran through her head. Who was she kidding? Those times she was attacked by those guards, what did she do? Cry, and who saved her? Jack. She sighed, _'jack has every right to keep me away from the fight. I'll only get in the way.'_ Kim's thoughts were halted when she crashed into a boy. He had brown hair and green eyes.

"Oh, my apologies. I was stunned by your beauty."

Kim blushed, "its ok. It was my fault anyway, my head was somewhere else."

"I must ask, are you alone? I'd love to accompany you to your home."

"Oh, there's no need."

"Please, I inset."

"Well, I suppose. Who are you though?"

"Brody, ma'am. And you?"

"Kim." Kim laced her arm through his and walked back towards camp. She didn't see the sly smirk that grew on Brody's face.

Jack was on a roof, picking at a leaf that planted itself there. He went looking for Kim but then thought she'd want her space and left her alone. He didn't like fighting with people he cared about. He thought back to his cousin Kai. They had fought for 3 years and just when he got him back, he lost him. Jack crushed the leaf in his hand before bring his legs to his chest. His eyes were closed when his trained ears picked up someone speaking. He would of ignored it if he didn't hear what he did, "got Princess Kimberly." He leaned over the edge of the roof and listened to the two men under him, "Brody will get her. Then the Kingdom of Heaven will be ours."

"You mean the pope's. Be careful if he hears you. He has ears everywhere."

"Right, but his son. Oh he will not see us coming. Not even his ninja skills will be able to stop what we have waiting for him."

His father? What did the pope have planned? He needed to find Kim, and fast. He jumped from roof to roof when he saw a head of familiar hair. "Misha!" the said girl looked around before looking up, "Tell everyone at camp to watch out. The pope knows we're here and is planning something."

"Right." With that, Misha ran back to camp while Jack continued to look for Kim. _'Where is she?'_

"Kim?" Kim looked at Brody, "there is something I must tell you."

"Yes?" Kim let out a scream when Brody clamped his hand over her mouth. Her senses were soon clouded and it was hard to focus. She dropped to the floor and Brody removed the coat he was wearing showing his amour. He was a knight for the pope.

"You have a long awaited meeting with the highest." He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder when a smoke bomb hit his feet. He coughed and when he ran out of the cloud of mist, he realized he didn't have Kim with him.

"Who are you?" he looked up to the roof above him to see Jack holding Kim bridle style and glaring down at him

"I could ask you the same thing. Hand over the girl and I might let you live."

Putting Kim down in a way she wouldn't fall off the roof, Jack jumped down, pulling his katana out and striking down. Brody pulled his sword out and blocked. "I'll ask you again, who are you?"

"Let's just say someone who approves of the pope."

"Well do me a favour and tell the pope, his head will soon be mine!" jack pulled away and kicked Brody in the chest, knocking him down. Jack grabbed Kim and jumped back to camp. When he landed, he saw the camp packed away and guessed one thing, Saladin was coming. But what his father planning?

**Not sure if this is a cliff-hanger, but if it is; OHHHH cliff-hanger. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is everyone. Chapter 10 is here. Sorry this was late. School is almost over and I'm trying to get my grades up. Film is not working for me, stupid sub and stupid 'poetry film'. Hopefully when I tell him of something I gave in and he didn't grade, it'll get my grade up, plus the production portfolio I have to do for the film I didn't see. Anyway, to the story!**

Kim felt herself drowning in the darkness. Her senses were completely muddled and she felt herself in someone's arms, the wind rushing past her. Brody, Brody had her. She had to get away; she had to get to Jack. When she finally got movement in her limbs, she started to struggle.

"Kim, Kim, Kim stop." Why did that voice sound familiar? Her hand struck her captor in the face and he had to stop and make sure that they didn't fall. "Ow, Kim! It's me."

Her eyes flew open and she looked to the slightly annoyed eyes of Jack Anderson, her boyfriend and soon to be assassin of the Pope. "Jack?"

"Yes, who did you think it was?"

"Brody. He, he was going to kidnap me."

"He was working for the pope. You're ok now. We have to get to camp."

When they landed, Jason ran over, "Kim, there you are. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Misha told us that the Pope went someone to kidnap you. It's a good thing Jack got to you. What happened?"

"There was a guy named Brody. He offered to walk me back to camp when all of a sudden he did something and I blacked out."

"I found him about to take her when I grabbed her. He works for the Pope. I think he wants Kim in order to control the Kingdom of Heaven. He has to be stop."

"Agreed. Come, the camp is packed and we predict Saladin will be here soon." And he was there. About an hour later the ship pulled up to the docks. Saladin walked down the plank and towards Kim.

"Your highness, it is good to see you again. My condolences to your father. He was a great man."

"Thank you. This is Jason, my brother."

"Ah I can see the looks your mother has passed on to you. Leader of machineries, am I correct?"

"You are. My group and I are ready to help in killing the Pope. Plus I happen to be quite skilful in blacksmithing."

"Good to hear. Get your things on board, we must re-supply before we make our way. Where is the ninja?" Jack stepped forward, "Come, you must tell me where you plan to kill the Pope." Everyone moved their things to the ship when Milton noticed something.

"Hey where are Jack and Saladin? They should have been back by now." The guys walked out to the middle of the ship and looked around. There were a few crew members but no 16 year old decked in black or Muslim with a scarf and turban.

"Something's not right. Come on, let's go look for them. Girls, stay here just in case."

The boys walked down the plank when an arrow was shoot at their feet. They all let out screams-Jerry's more girly (which he claimed was some Columbian war chant)-that the girls came running.

"What? What happened?" Kim asked her bow and arrow in her hands.

"T-t-that." Eddie stutter pointing at the arrow in front of their feet. Tied to it was a piece of cloth and there was a piece of paper in the knot. Misha pulled the arrow out and grace pulled out the letter.

"What's going on?" everyone turned to see Rudy walk down the plank towards them

"Rudy, look at this." He took the letter and read, his eyes widening. He began to curse in Japanese and pace around.

"Rudy, what is it?"

"It's Jack. He was kidnapped. That cloth, what's in that cloth?" Julie untied it and in the middle was a medallion. It was black and had a kanji on it, had anyone known the language they would have known it said 'power'

"That's Jack's. He never goes anywhere without it."

"The Pope. He knows we're here."

"Get Jason. I'm going to find Jack. Stay here no matter what." Rudy ran off before jumping up and running on the roofs. He jumped looking for anything that could tip him off as to where his student was. He sensed something and turned in the air dodging another arrow. He looked down and saw a soldier with the armour for the Pope shot him with a crossbow. The thing was it belonged to Jack. Oh they were going to pay. Rudy pulled out a Dao sword from under his cloak and pulled them apart. He landed on a roof and glared down at the soldier.

"Ok, I'll ask this only once, where is my student?"

"On his way to the Pope. By the time you get there, he'll be long gone."

"Then I guess I have to stop that from happening." Rudy jumped off the roof, bring the twin swords across, cutting the mail chain like a knife through hot butter. Blood splattered on the floor and Rudy flicked the swords, releasing it of any clinging blood. "I'll ask again, where is my student?"

The solider held his wound, trying to catch his breath. "Are you willing to kill me to find out?"

"I'll do anything for my student. His family took me in when I was hurt and I repaid them with the necessary skills he needed. His father is a murder, so I promised I'd be his father. Now I'll ask again, where is my son?"

The solider stared at him before saying, "hope he's a good swimmer." before stabbing himself with an arrow. Rudy sneered before taking to the roofs once again. He had to find Jack.

Jack and Saladin were in the market, done with replenishing the supplies and going over the plan when he felt his senses go into overdrive. He spun around looking for the opponent. He didn't see anyone and just when he was about to let his guard down, he felt something his unprotected neck. He grabbed it and pulled out a dart. He saw Saladin and some of his men had the same thing. His world started to go fuzzy and he dropped to his knees trying to stay awake. He saw someone boots and looked up only to be hit in the head and knocked out. He woke up with his hand behind his back and he was in some sort of storage room. He groaned when he felt his head pounding. He couldn't believe he let his guard down. What was he thinking? Then his highly trained ears picked up breathing. He rolled and saw Saladin and his men on the floor. He turned on his side and calmed down. He already knew that his weapons were gone and his hands were tied so he couldn't get out. His best bet was for someone to get him out, which was slim to none. He heard someone open the door and saw someone in the armour of the Pope.

"Hello Jackson Ryan Brewer."

"Don't call me that. Brewer is the name of that murderer. It's Jack Anderson. Who are you and what does the Pope want?"

"What do you think? We know you are with the Princess. Where is she?"

"What makes you think that I'm going to tell you?" He bit back a groan as the soldier kicked him in the stomach hard. Jack glared at him through his mask. "Was that supposed to tickle?"

"Well aren't we cheeky?" He toed Jack to his back and just when he was about to break a rib with his heavy boot, Jack's foot flew out, swiping him. He let out a curse when he hit his shoulder hard. He let out another scream when Jack's booted foot stamped on the other shoulder

"Yeah, guess I am." With a flick of his foot, a knife came out and he kicked it up, unlocking the knife. It sailed through the air and cut the bonding on him. He caught the knife and went to untie the others. Before knocking out the guard he said, "Tell the Pope he's going to have to try harder to stop me. His head is mine." It took a while to get the men to wake up but he did. They walked out of the storage room only to see they were on a boat. Jack was surprised he didn't feel the rocking of the boat. "Great, now where are we?"

"Jack," Saladin called, "The Island is just across there. We have enough men to sail it to the island."

"Too bad you're not going to get there." They turned and saw Brody, "You die now." He ran towards Jack, who was still unarmed. He jumped up to dodge the attack.

'_Great. Where did those guards hide my weapons? I can't fight with taijusu, they also toke my bracers as well.' _Jack kept dodging Brody's attacks until his back hit the railing. Just as Brody's sword was about to slice him in half, he jumped up and using the momentum he struck down with a flying kick. Brody hit the floor, his sword stuck in the railing.

"Jack," he turned to one of Saladin's men, "Take the sword. You must protect yourself."

"No. I don't trust an enemy's sword."

"You are a fool then. Prepare to die!" Brody yelled pulling his sword out.

"Jack!" Saladin threw Jack's katana, which he caught. He blocked with the sheath and pulled out his sword, striking down on Brody.

As Brody fell to his knees, he said, "The Pope will kill you. There is nothing you can do to stop him."

"Yeah, nothing except kill him first." He slashed his katana and sliced Brody's head off. "Now that that is over, we need to get back to land."

Kim paced as the girls watched her. She was worried sick about what happened to Jack. She heard someone walk up the plank and saw Rudy come on board, his face filled with worry. "You didn't find him did you?"

"No. where could he be?" As they waited the supplies arrived and the Milton, Eddie and Jerry came back. Jack and Saladin were still nowhere to be found. They were just about to go look again when shouts were heard. They all ran out to the front of the ship and saw Saladin, Jack and Saladin's men running to the ship. Behind them were men dressed in the Pope's armour. Rudy pulled Kim back to her room. Just as the soldiers were going to catch up with them, Jack threw blades at them, piercing their hearts. They were setting sail as Jack jumped onto the ship.

"Are you ok?" everyone asked.

"The pope is trying very hard to get rid of me. Where's Kim?"

"Rudy took her to her room. Didn't want the soldiers to see her." Grace said.

Jack knocked on Kim's door and when she opened it, she pulled Jack inside and into a hug. "Thank goodness you're alright. I thought you were killed or kidnapped."

"I was." He said wrapping his arms around her waist after pulling his face mask off, "Brody captured me and Saladin but don't worry, he's dead. He and the Pope won't stop till you're in his clutches and I won't let that happen."

**Well here's your Christmas present. Hope you enjoy it. Slayer Warrior might come up tonight. Don't forget the reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12, please enjoy. I finished season 2, loved the kick moments, fav was 'Wazombie Warriors' when Jack and Lindsey were arguing about changing Kim, Jack was like, "let it go woman. Shh, Shh, stop, just shh" It was funny, and they almost kissed in Karate Games, twice. What is the matter with that guy? I swear if they don't kiss in the third season, I might go personally and make a complaint. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.**

Jack paced on the front of the deck, everyone watching him. He was trying to figure out how the Pope found out where they were. Kim was getting kind of annoyed watching her boyfriend wear a hole through the wooden floor. She stood up and walked in front of him when he was about to walk the other way. "Give it a rest. The Pope has eyes and ears everywhere. We may never know who sent him but oh well. What you should be worried about is how you're going to kill the Pope."

"Sorry, it just doesn't make scene."

"It's the pope. With him around, nothing makes scene."

He let out a small smile, "good point. Sorry, I'm just worried that something bad might happen."

"Sails on starboard!" everyone ran to the railing and looked. They saw white sails with a black cross.

"I had to open my mouth. Those are the sails of Pope's navy."

"So in short, we're dead?" Julie asked

"If you want to get technical, yes."

"Where is your optimism?" Milton asked

"It died with my mother and grandfather. We need to outrun them."

"How?"

"Still working on that." Jack said, running to Saladin, "Saladin, we need to outrun that ship. It belongs to the pope. He knows we're near."

"Oh, we have a problem. But how are we to outrun him?"

"Still working on that. Just go as fast as you can."

Jack was pacing again for another 20 minutes when he could only think of one option, "We have to fight."

"Jack we can't. If we do some of us might die and we need everyone to kill the pope." Kim tried to reason

"Do you have any other ideas? I don't want to do this as much as you do but we have no choice."

"Wait," Rudy said, "what if we sneak on their ship and then take it out? Jack, a few men and I can finish the job in about 20 minutes if less."

Saladin agreed and they put out the oars to gain speed while the others got ready. They wrapped their swords in cloth to keep them from getting wet and hid themselves. When they were sure they wouldn't be seen, the slid down a rope before lowering themselves into the water. When they got closer to the ship, they ducked underwater before going to the side of the ship. Rudy grabbed onto the side of the ship and Jack got on his shoulders, pushing cannon back and slipping in, the others behind him.

"Ok, now follow our lead. Don't make a sound." Rudy said, while Jack looked at the main deck from under the trapdoor. There were many men about; it seemed the stealth plan wasn't going to work very much.

"Rudy, we have a problem. There are at least 20 people on deck with no telling who's on the upper level."

"Plus you got people down here." They turned and saw a group of men advancing on them. Jerry pulled out his sword and cut the rope of a net that held barrels. When he saw Jack and Rudy looking at him he said, "Hey you said yourself they were going to see us. Now let's go!" Jack pushed open the trapdoor and the soldiers where surprised when they saw them. The men on the upper level weren't alive for long when Jack's daggers pierced their clothes. Rudy sprinted through the group, his Dao swords slicing those who attempted to take his life. Milton's Bo staff knocked the soldiers out as he tried to keep himself away from their swords. Eddie and Jerry worked together and were able to stop other men. Eventually the last man fell.

"No stealth, but better than nothing. We need to set the boat on fire, but first let's take a look around. We might see something we might need." Jack suggested.

Jason, who came with them, went into the captain's room and looked around he picked up a small chest on the desk. He opened it and saw notes reading the one at the top, he summarized that they were notes the Pope had sent. He stiffened when he sensed someone behind him. He turned his dagger intent on killing but was stopped by someone's hand on his wrist.

"I don't think your sister will be very happy if you kill me. What'cha find?" Jack asked letting Jason go

"Don't sneak up on me like that. There letters from the pope. All this letter says is that he wants us dead. Nothing new."

"Anything else?"

"Not that I see. Let's go before they get too worried."

Kim watched as the boys hit the water and swam pretty quickly towards them. Then she let out a scream when the Pope's ship exploded. She looked over the edge and saw that everyone was ok. When Jack got on board, pulled off his mask, shaking the water from his hair.

"And you needed to blow up their ship why? We could have needed something there?"

"Already got it little sis. Letters from the pope he sent."

"Oh then we're ok I guess."

"Come on, we should show Saladin what we have."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~BATTLE FOR THE KINGDOM OF HEAVEN~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"What do you mean the ship is gone?" the pope asked

"My grace, we sent out another message and we got back our messenger saying how he couldn't find anything. I fear that your son may have gotten rid of them."

"Not alone, he had help. Find Jack and bring him to me dead or alive and make sure you get the princess while you're at it." _'That boy thinks he can stop me? Ha! If I had known his s**t of a mother would of left me, I would of made sure I got him before that old man filled his head with stupid ideas. At least I got my revenge with Donna. Shame she died but I am certain of this. I will slit that boy's throat with his own grandfather's dagger. That little weak princess too!'_

**Here it is, sorry it's short. But please review, I'd love it so much!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, sorry this is late. But please enjoy this next chapter. Chapter 13, enjoy.**

Kim laid in her bed asleep. Her window opened and a figure in black crawled in. His silent feet allowed him to sneak behind the girl quietly. Trapping her with his hands, he moved downward and kissed Kim's neck. She moaned and stirred. Turning she smiled, "Hi Jack."

The black belt smiled down at his girlfriend, "Good morning princess. How'd you sleep?"

"Well, you were in my dreams, so I'd say pretty well." She replied, stretching, before wrapping her hands around Jack's neck. Taking the hint he leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't like their other kisses, it was sweet and nice, like they had been doing it forever.

"You have morning breath." Jack said when they pulled away, chuckling when Kim hit him, "What, it's true."

"You can sure ruin a moment. Move, I have to shower." Kim pushed him off so that he sat on his on his knees. He watched as Kim wiped the sleep from her eyes and stretched again

"Mind if I joined you? OW!" Jack yelled as Kim hit him.

"Prev." she muttered as she walked into her joined bathroom and closed the door.

"God, it was just a joke." He muttered. After Kim showered and changed, Jack left so he could do the same. Kim sat on her front step when she heard the familiar sound of wheels on concert. Jack stopped in front of her house and smiled. Soon the two were both skating to Bobby Wasabi Dojo, the karate dojo they were training at. The two walked in to see Eddie being flipped to the floor by their lunch lady Marge, again.

"Ha, ha! I win!" Marge said before walking off leaving Eddie groaning on the floor. Jerry and Milton were snickering in a corner, stuffing their faces with Sticky Buns.

Rudy's office door slammed open and he stomped out. When he saw what was happening, he growled before shouting out, "What is going on here? In case you forgot, we have a tournament in 3 days and you guys aren't anywhere near ready. Eddie, stopping being flipped by Marge; Milton and Jerry, stop stuffing your faces and get to work, Milton boards, Jerry nun chucks. And you two," Kim and Jack jumped when their sensei turned to them, "You're late. Get to work!"

"Jez, we just got here. What's with you?" Jack asked, pulling his helmet off, Kim doing the same

"We have a tournament against the Black Dragons and you do know Carson is with them? Jack, Ty is going to have Carson go against you. I'm not having you lose to that cheater!"

"Like I don't already know that. Look, let me change first ok. Kim could you put my board away for me?" he ask

The blonde nodded and side stepping the still steaming sensei. She felt someone behind her and she turned, seeing Joan behind her. "How'd you get here?" she asked

"Kim, whenever there is love, oh I'm near. So you and Jackie huh?"

"W-what?" Kim stuttered, her face flushing

"I know for a fact Jack doesn't let anyone touch his skateboard." Joan was right, yet here Kim was holding her boyfriend's skateboard. Wait, duh, that's why she was holding it. Jack was _her boyfriend_. But she'd wait until Jack wanted to tell to say that.

"Well Rudy's a little on edge today, I'm sure this is just a onetime thing." She said before heading for the changing rooms. After a little while, she came out in her gi, and watched as Milton broke 3 boards, Jerry did a successful flip with the nun chucks in hand, Eddie was practicing his form and Jack was fighting Rudy with a bo staff. Kim went over to the training dummies and started to beat them to a pulp when familiar people in red and black jackets.

"Lookie here everyone, it's the Wasabi Chumps." Sensei Ty said, snapping his fingers, signalling the Black Dragons to start laughing.

"What are you doing here Ty?" Rudy asked

"Just came to see what you're doing. Also thought I'd let you see how your old friend looks with the Black Dragon jacket on." The two people in front parted and Carson, their old friend, came up. His hair was still in a ponytail and his smirk seemed the same.

"Hey Jack. Hope you're ready to lose on Monday." Carson said, trying to bait Jack, but he didn't fall for it

"Only if you promise not to cheat."

"For your information, I'm really going to beat you this time. Not tricks or anything." Carson snapped

"Can't wait." Jack said smoothly

Monday afternoon, Black Dragons Dojo

"Welcome to the Black Dragons vs Bobby Wasabi dojo tournament. First category is board breaking. From the Black Dragons Takeru Shiba and from the Bobby Wasabi dojo Milton Krupnick."

"Bow." The instructor commanded, "You must break more boards then your opponent. Black Dragons will go first."

"Ha, ha, kia!" Takeru, a black haired Asian boy yelled as he broke three stacks of boards. He smirked in Milton's direction.

He breathed, trying to calm himself. Each group had 5 stacks of boards, 3 boards each. The most Milton could break was 2 stacks of 3 and 1 stack of 5 boards. He had to do this to defend the dojo. At the instructor's command Milton began, "Ha, Ha, Kia, ha!" the Bobby Wasabi crowd went wild, Milton broke 4 stacks.

"Yeah, new record…OW, my hand." He said shaking out his throbbing hand.

"Winner, Bobby Wasabi." The crowd cheered when the group was announced. Milton gave high-5s before heading to the on sight nurse to check his hand.

"Second category, fight. From the Black Dragons, Frank Miles and from Bobby Wasabi Dojo, Kim Crawford."

The two walked on the mats, putting on their protective helmets.

"Ready to lose Kim?" Frank quipped as the two bowed.

"This will be over in 3 seconds flat." They both took their stances and when the instructor said, 'ajami'** (not sure if that how you spell it. My friend dose karate but I'm nowhere near her and she's never online so…yeah)**

Frank yet out a yell before shooting forward. Kim grabbed his wrist, twisted it and hooked her foot behind his, flipping him.

"Point, Winner Bobby Wasabi."

"actually that was about 5 seconds. Oh well." Kim said, walking off the mat.

"Third category, bo staff fighting. From the Black Dragons Carson Stewart and from Bobby Wasabi Dojo, Jack Brewer."

"No tricks this time." Jack warned Carson as the two bowed.

"Oh I won't need them." He said taking his stance.

The fight was almost like the one before except when Carson brought his bo staff down, Jack dodged and using the bo staff for extra momentum, he kicked Carson sending him flying off the mat. Jack landed and twirled the staff before holding like he would before bowing.

"Winner, Bobby Wasabi." Everyone for the dojo cheered. Sensei Ty walked over to were Carson laid groaning

"You are a disappointment, a disappointment." He screamed like a little girl when Carson faked to hit him, "Not cool, not cool at all."

"Oh grow up!"

"Alright this is the last category. So everyone be prepared ok?" Rudy said

"the Last category is double Hand-to-Hand. Each dojo has 10 minutes to choose their teams."

"ok, who wants to go?" Rudy asked and then blinked when everyone pointed to Jack and Kim, "Will the two of you be ok?"

"Yeah." Jack answered for the both of them.

"Alright, from the Black Dragons, Carson Stewart and Mia Tayami and from the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford."

Each team bowed and took their stances. Mia, a girl with black hair and hazel eyes shot forward and tried to kick Kim. She dodged and shot her foot up, landing on Mia's side. Kim grabbed her arm as Jack kicked her other side and grabbing her arm, the two flipped the girl off the mat. Carson ended up in the middle of the mat, with Kim and Jack on either side. Carson aimed a kick a Jack, who blocked and landed a high kick on his chest. Kim kicked that back of Carson's leg and when he stumbled her attempted to hit Kim, who blocked. While she blocked, Jack kicked Carson in the ribs. Carson retaliated by kicking Jack straight in the stomach. Kim kicked Caron on the arm, turning his attention to her. Carson tried to punch her but was blocked and she kicked him in the stomach. He hit Jack who pushed him back towards Kim. Carson aimed a side kick and then tried to punch Kim but both were dodged. She grabbed his arm as Jack did the flying dragon Kick, knocking Carson to the floor.

"Winner Bobby Wasabi Dojo." The crowd cheered and Jack pulled Kim into a hug, spinning her around. Jack heard Kim's laughter in his ear and he didn't even bother to think when he put her down, his lips met hers. He heard the surprised gasps of their friends but he could really care less at the moment.

**That's it for this chapter. I heard Kickin' it is back April 1 and I'm on spring break but unless I get cable now, I'm going to miss it. And I don't have iTunes if anyone was going to suggest that. Part of my Worl is up next.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is. Sorry it's late, school life, other fanfictions. Oh well, please enjoy chapter 14.**

Kim watched the water from over the rail. The sun was going down, causing the water to turn a red colour. She put her head on her arms as she watched the sun dip lower into the sea. They were 2 days away from Italy, the home of the Pope, Jack's father and his mother's killer. Her father's too but she knew that Jack would end him.

"Hey little sis." Kim turned to see Jason walking up next to her, "Can't sleep?"

"I wasn't asleep. I was just with Jack but he and Saladin had a private meeting that I can't interrupt."

"Oh, well we are only 2 days away from Italy. All I know is that Jack wants me and my group to fight the soldiers. I think he wants the Pope to know we're there. I just wish I knew what he had planned next. Hey think you can seduce it out of him?"

Kim's fist struck her brother's arm, most likely leaving a bruise as she yell, her face on fire, "What is the matter with you? I'm only 16."

"You know in some countries, you'd be considered for marriage about now." Jason pointed out, holding his arm

"Be quite! Besides, Jack and I haven't done anything like that."

"What, he doesn't get horny?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm a 20 year old man. What do you expect? For me to be a prude?"

"God, you're a perv."

"Whatever, but hey. Soon we can get the Pope back for killing Father. We will defend the Kingdom of Heaven." Kim smiled at her brother before nodding.

"Kim," the siblings turned and saw Jack by the door to the inside, "meeting's over. You can come back in."

"Coming. We'll talk later Jason." She walked towards Jack, following him back to her room, which was now dubbed theirs.

"Sorry it took so long. You weren't bored were you?"

"No, Jason and I talked. So what's the plan anyway?"

"You'll find out tomorrow. Let's forget about that for now ok?" he asked, pulling his mask off, ruffling his hair.

Kim brushed it out of his face before she rested her head on his chest, "Do you think we'll be able to kill the Pope?"

"Yeah, if my idea works. Kim?" She lifted her head up to look at him, "when this is all over, what are you planning on doing?"

"Well, Jason's going to be taking over since he's the eldest. My father left me the lands of Ibelin, I'll live there. Why?" Kim raised an eye brow when she saw Jack's cheeks tint. "Jack?"

"Ok, go easy on me here ok? Well, I was kind of hoping that, well…" Jack stuttered, which was unlike him.

"Spit it out Jack."

"After this is all over, would you…marry me?"

Kim blinked, not believing what she was hearing, "What?"

Taking her hand, he continued, "When I first meet you, I swore I saw an angel. Protecting you wasn't just for your father's sake, but seeing you get hurt would kill me."

"Jack." She kissed him before whispering a word on his lips that made him kiss her more, "yes."

In 2 days, the crew had pulled into the port of Italy, home of the Pope. His flags were everywhere, his name in every conversation. There were radios everywhere where his voice poured from, giving a service. Jack's eye's narrowed at the devoted followers.

"They're just setting themselves up for death. Soon, this will all be over."

The Pope looked from his room's balcony, to the people in the city.

"I know you're here my son. You will soon be dead."

A servant came in, shaking from head to toe in fear, "M-Master?"

"What is it?" he asked already annoyed

"I have come to tell you that the preparations for the party have been completed."

"Excellent. Now leave." The servant was happy to oblige. "Oh very soon my son."

Kim looked at the city of Italy as she and Jack were riding a gondola through the water streets. Well Kim was sitting, Jack controlling the gondola. She played with the medallion Jack gave her. 'Since I don't want to give you a ring the Pope gave my mother'. She didn't mind. Knowing she had a piece of Jack made her happy.

"Hey, so when are you going to tell me the plan?" Kim asked turning and facing Jack.

Letting the pole go, he sat across from Kim, "worry about that later. All I'll tell you now is that we're crashing the Pope's party. You'll see what we plan later, kay?"

Kim was still upset she couldn't find out but shrugged, "I guess. So let's enjoy the romance of Italy before we destroy it huh?"

"Fine with me. First," he leaned down and kissed Kim soundly on the lips. Her hand fisted his shirt, pulling him closer. Licking her lip, Jack's tongue invaded Kim's mouth, not that she was complaining. She fisted his hair in her hand, moaning quietly. She felt Jack smirk at that. She shivered when his hands slipped up her shirt. She knew he wouldn't go forward without her permission, her other events weren't pleasant and he respected her. Eventually they pulled away, both breathing heavily. Jack rested his forehead on hers, and smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy.

"We should probably get ready, shouldn't we?" Kim asked

"Guess so." Jack sighed before giving Kim another kiss. He got up and grabbed the pole, guiding the gondola back to its port.

When 7 o'clock came, Jack explained the plan to everyone.

"Got it?"

"I never even thought of it. But what if something happens?" Milton asked

"Not on my watch. Jason's men were able to get us our disguises. Everyone get dressed."

Soon, they were in the castle of the Pope. Kim stopped Jack, "What if this doesn't work?"

"It will, I promise. Now get ready."

The crowed grew silent as the Pope walked down the steps and onto his throne. Everyone could see the resemblances of him and Jack.

"Thank you for coming. Please enjoy the festivities. Dancers." The Pope said his voice laced with boredom. 4 ladies, dressed in white Indian dance wear, came on stage, their faces covered. Everyone watched the dancers so they didn't see Jason go onto the floor above and string the bow. He let the arrow at the cross behind the Pope. Everyone scream as it came down, causing plaster dust the fly everywhere. The Pope came from the dust, coughing. The guards that survived, surrounding him. Few of them held onto the arms of the dancers, who looked like ghosts, thanks to the plaster.

"Guards! Find the person who did this. Tonight is a special occasion and I will not have it ruined by my useless son!" The Pope went to his room, the white robes flying around him. "Have the dancers brought to my room; I need entertainment while I wait."

Only one dancer came in. the Pope had his back turned, so he didn't see the dancer pull out a dagger. He heard a pained scream and turned to see the guards grabbing the dancer. He saw a necklace around her neck. It was half of a circle that had the Kingdom of Heaven's insigne on it. The Pope started the laugh, the boredom finally leaving his face, "Princess Kimberly. What a surprise. Thought you could avenge your father didn't you? Oh, I can't wait till my son is captured. The look on his face when I kill you will be amazing. Now let's not hide that pretty face." He grabbed the edge of the face mask and head piece and pulled it off, his eyes widening in surprise. "You. How did you get here?"

Jack smirked, "I'm a ninja remember?" in a flash, Jason's men came from their hiding places and killed the guards. Hearing a crash of glass, the Pope turned around and saw an arrow aimed for his head. Before he could dodge, Jack planted the dagger into his back, stopping him. The arrow cut through his head. Through the broken glass you could see Kim, still in her stance for shooting an arrow.

People stand outside the Pope's castle, waiting for new about what has happened. Jack comes outside, back in his ninja gear, and yells for everyone to hear him. "Your king has ruined many lives. Many of you think he's god, but he's not. Live in fear no more, the Pope is dead!" Jack threw his father's decapitate head over. When it finally sunk in, the people cheered. The Battle for the Kingdom of Heaven was won.

10 years later

A girl of 5 ran into the gardens of a castle, giggling. Behind her, Jack, now 27, chased her. He grinned and jumped up, landing in front of the girl. Seeing Jack, she giggled and turned, but Jack scopes her up, hugging her.

"That's not fair Daddy! No ninja powers!" the girl shrieked

"Oh, but where's the fun in that? Now come on, your mother's probably wondering where we are." Kira, Kim and Jack's daughter, had her father's hair colour but her mother hair style and eyes. She reminded Kim of her mother. After the war was over, Milton and Julie took over the library in the Kingdom of Heaven. Eddie and Misha went back to Acre, were Misha now ruled with Eddie at her side. Jerry and Grace took residence at the castle in Ibelin, opening a dance school. Jason ruled the Kingdom of Heaven with Saladin at his side helping him.

As Jack enters the front lobby, Kim comes in and sees her husband and little girl, "There you two are. Everyone's here."

"Mommy, Mommy! Today's the day right? The day you and Daddy defeated the evil Pope?"

"You've been studying. That's right."

"Yay! Can I go see if Uncle Jason is here?" at her mother's nod, Kira ran inside. Kim turned and faced her husband

"Can you believe ten years ago I met the greatest man who'd I'd soon fall in love with?" Kim asked, lacing her figures through Jack's

"Guess we have to thank the pope for that. All I know is my life is complete with you. Thanks to you, my heart's finally whole." Kim smiled as Jack kissed her.

**Here you go. This is not that last chapter. We still have an epilogue. Review please**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here it is. The last chapter. Enjoy and review.**

10 years later

Jack put away some papers in a folder before putting it in his bag. He slid the katana back into its scabbard. He didn't see Kim sneak up from behind. Just when she was about to scare him, he spun around and grabbed her wrists.

"Nice try Kim."

"That's not fair."

"How was book signing?" Kim published her book 'Battle for the Kingdom of Heaven'. It became New York Times best seller in the first week. Jack, other than working as an actor's trainer for movies, he worked on the Japanese section of the Museum. This week there was an exhibit on ninjas. The two were also engaged. Jack proposed the anniversary that Kim finished her book.

"Great. But I'm so glad to be back. How's the exhibit going?"

"Almost done. Hey do you remember which box I have my old ninja outfit? I want to put it in the exhibit."

"Um, not sure. We can both check tonight." Jack picked up his bag and the katana, took Kim's hand and walked out. They got into Jack's car and headed to their apartment.

After they ate dinner, Jack dug through boxes until he found what he was looking for. Thankfully the clothes were in perfect condition. Then he saw the necklace that was with it. He smirked to himself.

Kim was reading on the couch when she felt something on her neck. Looking down she saw the necklace from Jack's ninja outfit.

"You got that from the book."

"Got to admit, it was a classy move, princess."

"Whatever you say, my ninja."

**Lame ending I know. But please review. Hop you enjoyed.**


End file.
